As an apparatus for bonding a semiconductor device onto a substrate, a semiconductor device bonding apparatus for bonding a semiconductor device and a substrate while vibrating them relatively with an ultrasonic vibration, in a state where a bump is provided between the semiconductor device and the substrate, is known.
If bonding operations are repeated by using a conventional semiconductor device bonding apparatus, a bonding strength (for example, a shear strength) may be decreased by, for example, a contamination of a holding member of a semiconductor device or a contamination of a stage on which a substrate is mounted. In order to solve the above-described problem, a semiconductor device bonding apparatus including a judging device that judges the presence or absence of the contamination of the holding member by detecting a change of a relative vibration between a semiconductor device and a substrate is suggested in JP 2002-313837 A.
However, there is no specific correlation between the presence or absence of the contamination of the holding member and the shear strength, and thus the semiconductor device bonding apparatus suggested in JP 2002-313837 A is not sufficient for maintaining the shear strength at a predetermined value or more.